


Alone in the dark

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Loki gets kidnapped by an unlikely enemy





	Alone in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of whumptober: kidnapped

“I saw him before I left this morning. He was on the balcony with his morning tea.”

 

Tony was telling the truth. Loki always started the day with a cup of tea. But why would he leave without telling anyone. Thor was starting to wonder if Loki had left willingly.

 

“Relax Loki is probably fine. He might have gone to the library or something, he'll be back soon.”

 

*

Loki woke to darkness. He could feel blood dried to the side of his face and the pain throughout his body. He tried to scream out but was stopped. His mouth had been seen shut with thick wire. His thoughts raced back and forth. If he couldn't talk, he couldn't call for help. He couldn't use magic. He was helpless, waiting for someone, anyone to rescue him. How long had it even been? Hours? Days? Loki was unsure. That was probably the concussion messing with his thought process. The lack of sunlight didn't help either, if he could see light he would know what day it was. All he could do now was wait as he listened for the footsteps of his captors.

*

“It's been three days Tony, I think Thor's right. Something is wrong with Loki and it happened right under our noses.”

 

Natasha looked over surveillance footage for what had felt like the hundredth time. Loki sat on the balcony, went back into the tower, and never emerged. He never left the building after that yet he was nowhere to be found. Even Friday admitted she was clueless. How could Loki be taken without anyone seeing an intruder in the building.

 

“Mr. Stark I think I found something!”

 

Peter held a small device in his hands. It looked almost like a camera lense.

 

“Kid where'd you get that?”

Peter showed everyone where he found the device. It was placed over the security camera and blended right in.

“Clint said he found one on the camera in the library too. It looks like it filters out things people don't want to be seen. In this case, it could be whoever took Mr. Loki.”

*

It was too dark to see faces but Loki could still make out voices. One was a woman, her voice had a hint of an accent. It stuck out to Loki, familiar and almost welcoming. Was that Stark's new assistant? What was her name.. Heidi? The way she said his name was unmistakable, it was her. Did that mean everyone else was in danger? Did she tell them Loki had left and she saw? Was no one coming to get him?

 

“Figure it out yet Mr. Loki? Understand why you're here?”

 

He had absolutely no idea what was going on. One minute he was enjoying his morning tea, the next minute he was being called into the kitchen. 

The kitchen. He remembered now. He thought Heidi was calling him in for her boss. Thanks it occurred to him that Tony has just left with Pepper. He watched them leave the building nearly ten minutes before. By then it was too late. Heidi jammed a syringe into his arm and pulled him into the elevator. He wanted to ask her why but with his mouth sewn shut, he couldn't.

 

“My mother was killed during your attack. My brother by Stark's weapons. To me, the avengers are nothing but a a bunch of glorified murderers. Adding you and Sargent Barnes into their group only prove it. Yet the world loves you. Treats you like Kings. By the time anymore realizes your gone, you'll be dead. And I'll make sure that goes for every avenger. I'll save Stark for last, I want to see his face when he realizes how close the threat was.”

 

So that was her angle. She wanted revenge for her mother. Loki really could sympathize with her. He wanted revenge for a great many things but there were better ways than this. He hoped someone stopped her before it was too late. Not just for him, but for everyone else. 

 

*

“So how does someone apply these things without getting caught?” Steve questioned. “Wouldn't we have footage of them placing the device on?”

 

“If they're smart, they wear the corresponding transmitter to prevent that. But aside from us, who else is up here?”

 

Tony looked through the video again hoping he would notice anyone who stood out. Even Peter's friends were suspect.

 

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Stark but you have a meeting in twenty minutes. Might I suggest you get ready?”

 

Heidi sheepishly stood in the doorway. She was always so timid, afraid she would do something wrong. But looking at her, it suddenly clicked.

 

“You're not in the video.” Stark spat out. “You’ve been here two months and you're not in any of my security footage.”

 

Her face paled. She looked to the elevator before backing away slowly. She almost made it before firm hand grabbed her shoulder. Thor stood behind her, a look of anger on his face.

 

“Let's have a chat about my brother.”

*  
The light blinded Loki. It had been almost five days since he last saw light. Maybe longer, but he was more concerned with the pain he felt. Bones were definitely broken, he was dehydrated. He just wanted to get back to the tower and sleep.

 

“Hey reindeer games you in here?”

 

Tony found Loki curled on the floor. His silence was unsettling. Loki never let Tony call him nicknames. He almost dropped Loki when he saw his mouth. 

 

“Shit what did she do that for?”

He placed a finger on the stitching. It felt like thick wire, certy not comfortable. The skin around it was a deep red. Possibly infected, definitely needed to get off. Tony lifted Loki up and walked him out of the dark room. It was all a blur for a moment but when Loki could see, he was shocked.

The hallway looked exactly like the hallways in the tower. How did they get there so quickly.

 

“I know it's confusing but you got kidnapped and never even left the building. You were in a vacant room this whole time. She had you hiding in plain sight, pretty sneaky for a first time plan. Guess she wired you shut to keep you quiet.”

 

It was a relief to get the wires removed. Loki was so thirsty, he guzzled water as fast as he could. Thor had to take the glass away before he got sick. He was even glad to see Thor after worrying about being list.

 

“Where is she?” Loki whispered. His voice still sore from neglect.

 

“Oh Heidi is definitely in prison,” Thor began. “She told Stark how she planned to kill us all. How she blocked the cameras. It may not have been far but she still kidnapped you. She intended to murder you. Poor Heidi was angry and now it has cost her her freedom.”

 

“She needs help not a prison. She needs someone to talk to,” Loki moaned. “Tell Stark I want to help her. I know how she feels, she shouldn't have done it but she was angry.”

 

It was an odd request but Loki was right. Heidi needed to channel her pain. She needed to know that someone understood her. Loki was going to make it his mission to help her.


End file.
